Indoraptor
|Likes = Eating, predators, vengeance, play dead, hunting Maisie Lockwood, pursuing and killing humans for foods, tricking others |Dislikes = Being in cage, starvation, food defeating him, being pushed away, Blue, glass roofs}} The Indoraptor is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 science fiction adventure film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was a new hybrid dinosaur genetically created by the scientist Henry Wu (on the orders of Eli Mills) as a successor to Blue and the Indominus rex that broke loose and went on a rampage across the site of the Jurassic World theme park on the island of Isla Nublar three years prior to the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Appearance Personality The Indoraptor is an aggressive and violent hybrid who apparently inherited the Indominus' acute intellect (displaying this by playing possum after being supposedly sedated by Wheatley) and violent tendencies. There are some distinctions in his behavior compared to that of the Indominus', though. While the Indominus seemed to be in a state of perpetual anger and her attacks were her lashing out, the Indoraptor had a sense of humor and took amusement in his actions, which was shown when he played with Maisie's hair from within his cage to frighten her and visibly smirked maliciously when pretending to be tranquilized. If there was anything else that the Indoraptor inherited from his predecessor, it was the same sadistic pleasure he took in attacking and brutally killing those helpless against him. He displayed this by raising his hand in Maisie's direction while stalking her in her bedroom instead of quickly going in for the kill, feeling delighted by the young girl's fear and despair, proving true malice. Powers and Abilities In the process of using the Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA to create the Indoraptor, Wu had introduced a monster that was as every bit as powerful and horrifying as the reason for Isla Nublar's abandonment (if not outright worse) to the world. With the speed and agility of a Velociraptor and the brute force of the Indominus rex, few could stand in the Indoraptor's path and get out of it with their life. *'Superhuman Strength': Being significantly larger in size than a normal Velociraptor granted the Indoraptor enough levels of strength to carry two fully-grown humans with his mouth and arms without any difficulty. He was also able to rip off human limbs in seconds and toss Blue around like a ragdoll whenever he seriously fought back against her, even sending her flying across the room at one point. *'Superhuman Speed': His weight would make it seem difficult to believe, but the Indoraptor was just as light on his feet as any Velociraptor in the franchise, shown by his ability to jump at impressive heights and race across whole rooms in a short time. When accelerating, he often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a feline. *'Superhuman Durability': The thick hide of the Indoraptor enabled him to resist tranquilizer darts and deflect bullets from an assault rifle at point-blank range. Attacks from Blue didn't slow him down either and not even being hurled out a window by his smaller and more experienced opponent kept him down for long. *'Stealth': Perhaps the Indoraptor's most disturbing trait was his ability to move with silence even in pitch blackness, shown when Owen switched off the lights in a room so the creature couldn't track him, Claire and Maisie by sight, with only the sound of his tapping toe claw giving him away. *'Echolocation': Much like dolphins, bats, and other animals, the Indoraptor could use a sonar-like system to detect and locate objects by emitting high-pitched sounds that reflect off the object and return to the hybrid's ears, allowing him to locate prey in the darkest of areas and perform well as a predator regardless of the time of day. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Having the DNA of the Indominus rex and a Velociraptor, the hybrid proved to be as smart as both dinosaurs, if not even smarter, when he made his escape. When Wheatley tranquilized him, he put on a big show of passing out and played possum. When Wheatley clambered into the Indoraptor's cell to take one of his fangs for his collection, the hybrid proceeded to play with him, lifting his tail to get the mercenary's attention, then dropped it before he could really see what moved. Each time he looked away, the Indoraptor opened an eye and smirked, clearly enjoying the game he was playing, before giving Wheatley the gruesome death he deserved. He displayed this intelligence again by whipping his tail at elevator controls when Eversol and the remaining auctioneers tried to escape from him in an elevator, causing the door to malfunction and open, giving him the chance to make sure Eversol would not get out of the situation alive. *'Enhanced Senses': His sense of smell proved to be a great attribute for hunting, being able to search for prey in dark places, possibly exhibiting night vision. He showed how good his senses were again when he managed to locate Maisie in her bedroom from the mansion's roof outside in the stormy night. Abilities *Stealth: Perhaps the Indoraptor's most disturbing trait was his ability to move with silence even in pitch blackness, as seen when Owen switched off the lights in a room so the creature couldn't track him, Claire and Maisie by sight, with only the sound of his tapping toe claw giving him away. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Hunters Category:Prehistoric Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Live-action Characters Category:Weapons